This core will provide integrative services for administration, human resources, and data analysis. For administration, this core will have the following roles: 1) provision of a centralized administrative facility for the entire center, including financial administration, organization of human and animal subject protocols, and coordination of research meetings inside this center;2) scientific leadership to the entire center by organizing scientific issues towards uniform goals, coordinating collaborative research and material exchange with investigators outside the center (resource/data sharing), and communicating with advisory committees and board;3) training programs for young investigators and a summer undergraduate course;and 4) public outreach for both lay persons and scientific peers outside of the center. For human resources, this core will connect two established groups keeping world-class repositories of human genetic and tissue samples together with detailed clinical data. For data analyses, this core will provide consultation for experiments and data analyses, including microarray studies (gene expression profiling) and genetic sequencing. These data will be centrally analyzed together with currently available datasets in human tissue/genetic resources. This core will closely work with Core B for overall data analysis. Finally, this core will provide services for database production.